The Hellfire Club
The Hellfire Club, is a fictional rich socialite/ gentlemen's club created by Marvel Comics in the 1980's. It first started off as a non mutant club that hated mutants and had plans to destroy them, however two mutants Emma Frost and Sebastian Shaw were accepted into the Hellfire Club and hid their abilities from the Club. Later on Shaw and Frost got together and overthrew the original Hellfire club appointing themselves Black King and White Queen. Background The Dark Phoenix Saga Film & Television X-Men: The Animated Series (1994) Wolverine & The X-Men Marvel Anime: X-Men X-Men 2: United (2003) X-Men: First Class (2011) Video Games X-Men (Game Gear System) X-Men 2: Game Master's Legacy X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse Titles & Ranks Inside the Hellfire Club, there are two courts in 1 branch, either Black and a White Court (which is the most commonly known) or a Black and a Red Court with only a few members of each court are in the Inner Circle, also known as The Council of the Chosen or The Lords Cardinals, and all the ranks are named after chess pieces. Lord Imperial Lord Domo Kings Queens Bishops Rooks Knights Pawns Warrior Princesses Aide Associate Ebon Knights - Shinobi Shaw's Black Guard Ivory Knights - Benedict Kine's White Guard Hellions Members of the Hellfire Club Inner Circle These are people who are of the highest standard and offer certain gifts/ mutant abilities or level of influence that the Inner Circle (also known as the Lords Cardinal or the Council of the Chosen), deems worthy to enter. 1. Sebastian Shaw - Black King, Lord Imperial, Black Bishop (formerly) 2. Emma Frost - White Queen, The Black Queen (In Dark X-Men) 3. Harry Leland - Black Bishop (Replaced Sebastian Shaw) 4. Donald Pierce - White King, White Bishop (formerly) 5. Jason Wyngarde - White King (Probationary member) 6. The Phoenix Force (posing as Jean Grey Summers - The Black Queen 7. Selene - Black Queen (Forced entry, replaced Jean Grey Summers) 8. Sage - Aide 9. Emma Steed - Aide 10. Claudine Renko/ Miss Sinister - Black Queen 11. Shinobi Shaw - Black King 12. Janos Quested (Earth-10005) - Unknown rank 13. Azazel (Earth-10005) - Unknown rank 14. Angel Salvadore (Earth-10005) - Unknown rank 15. Magneto - White King (shared with Storm), later Grey King 16. Storm - White King (Shared with Magneto) 17. Edward Buckman - White King 18. Paris Seville - White Queen 19. Warhawk 20. Friedrich Von Roehm - Black Rook 21. Emmanuel da Costa - White Rook 22. Benedict Kine - White King 23. Ella - Selene's personal servant 24. Holocaust - Associate 25. Miss Hoo - Associate 26. Trevor Fizroy - White Rook 27. Daimon Hellstrom - White King 28. Blackheart - Black King 29. Roberto da Costa (Sunspot) - Black King 30. Viper White Warrior Princess 31. Red Lotus - Associate 32. Sat-Yr-9 33. Perfection - Unknown rank, Nova's Inner Circle 34. Mr. Castlemere - Unknown rank 35. Turner Scholl - Unknown rank 36. Mercedes - Unknown rank 37. Cassandra Nova - Unknown rank 38. Negasonic Teenage Warhead - Unknown rank 39. Kade Kilgore - Black King 40. Manuel Enduque - Unknown rank 41. Baron Maximilian von Katzenelnbogen - Unknown rank 42. Wilhemina Kensington - Unknown rank 43. Margali Szardos - Red Queen 44. Quentin Templeton - Black King 45. Alan Wilson - Red King 46. Captain Britain - Black Bishop 47. Scribe (possessed by Mountjoy - Red Rook 48. Conrad Strathdee - Red Bishop 49. Rutledge - Servant 50. Benazir Kaur - Black Queen 51. Reeva Payge - White Queen 52. Candra - Associate 53. Cordelia Frost - Probationary member (Sister of Emma Frost) Known Members These are usually people who have been invited in personally by a member of the the Inner Circle or inherited membership by a perent/ relative. 1. Warren Worthington Jr. and Kathryn Worthington (both deceased) - invited by Ned Buckman 2. Howard Stark (deceased) - invited by Ned Buckman 3. Sir James Braddock (deceased) - invited by Ned Buckman, former Black Bishop of the London Branch, left the Inner Circle when his inventions were used for anti-mutant purposes. 4. Senator Robert Kelly (deceased) 5. Warren Worthington III (Angel) - inherited membership from his father. 6. Candace "Candy" Southern (deceased) 7. Elizabeth Braddock (Psylocke) - inherited membership. 8. James Braddock Jr. - inherited membership. 9. Berhard Van Ostamgen - failed entry into Inner Circle 10. Ronald Parvenue 11. Dwayne Taylor (Night Thrasher) 12. Anthony Stark (Iron Man) - inherited membership from his father 13. Norman Osborn (Green Goblin) 14. Bianca LeNeige 15. Vance Astrovik 16. Oliver Ryland, Elias Bogan's protégé 17. The Kingmaker 18. Rachel Summers, White Warrior Princess, invited by Emma Frost 19. Lady Jacqueline Falsworth-Crichton - inherited membership Staff members *Wade Cole *Angelo Macon *Murray Reese *Samuel Guthrie (Cannonball) *Richard Salmons *Randall Chase *Chet Andrews Gallery HellfireClubComics5.jpg HellfireClubComics4.jpg HellfireClubComics3.jpg HellfireClubComics2.jpg HellfireClubLondonBranch.jpg HellfireClubSuper.jpg ShawFrost.jpg UncannyVol1.jpg Uncanny134.jpg TheHellfireClub.jpg PhoenixBlackQueen.jpg Black king.jpg Selene.jpg Wiki-background PhoenixFilm.jpg CircleClubWolverine.jpg Sir Gordon Phillips.png EdwardShaw.png Shaw'slovers.jpg Shaw'slovers2.jpg Category:The Hellfire Club